


Falling for the boss

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BP Liam Dunbar, Business Man Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Human AU, Liam and Mason become close friends, Liam and Theo like each other, M/M, One Shot, Stiles and Derek are Engaged, Two Chapter One Shot, business man Theo Raeken, escort Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One in which Liam is an escort but not for long. Then he meets Theo. What could happen now?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken -eventually (chapter 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you guys enjoy this one! There will be a chapter 2 posted later for it, leading into the last bit of the story! Let me know what you think of this one please! <3!
> 
> *SLIGHT TW* mention of sexual assault

Liam pulled on his faded graphic t-shirt, the end of it just barely hitting his belly button. He pulled on the black faded ripped jeans, the jeans hugging his ass just right. He had an appointment in about an hour, the man offering to pay him seven hundred for the session. He didn’t mind, but it wasn’t the highest he was offered. The highest offer he had was eight hundred, but that would be for later.

He pulled out his phone and keys, heading out to his car and putting in the address in the GPS, starting the car and making his way to uptown LA. The drive was peaceful, but he was a little nervous for the session, even after doing it a hundred times. Something just seemed off about this man, but money was money, no matter who or what it came from.

He arrived at the hotel with fifteen minutes to spare before his appointment, so he sat in his car, trying to talk himself up to going into the hotel, and take himself up to his room. The man was named Peter, in his mid-forties. Liam had no problem hooking up with older men, they were usually the reason he got paid so well, but something about Peter was just off, and Liam couldn’t place it.

He got himself out of the car and to the doors, walking his way to the elevator.

Hopefully this would be an okay night.

\--------------------------------------------

It wasn’t.

Peter assaulted him, and wouldn’t let him get away.

Now Liam was sitting outside the hotel, blood running down his face from where Peter had hit him, his hands shaking.

He looked up when a man in a suit came up to him, crouching down in front of him. He shied away at first, unsure of how to feel about another man being so close to him.

“I’m not going to hurt you… I just want to talk to you.” The man said. Liam nodded a little, not really moving.

“My name is Derek Hale. What’s yours?” The man, Derek, asked him.

“Liam.” He said softly.

Derek nodded a little, sitting down next to him.

“What do you do for your job, Liam?” Derek asked. Liam looked over at him, studying him.

“I’m an escort.” Liam said, and Derek nodded, pulling out his phone and a pad of paper.

“Well, Liam. Let me give you my contact information, and let me get your number. I have a job opening at my office, and we can always use more people. My fiancé will be the one you want to talk to. Ask for Stiles.” Derek said. They exchanged information, and concluded their little meeting.

Liam just nodded, watching him walk off.

Well, he’d call tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------

He dialed up the company number, anxiously tapping his foot.

It was the next day after the incident, and Liam had thought over Derek’s offer overnight. He had looked up the company name, the company being a well owned company, and very reliable, and the pay was insane. He took a deep breath, putting the phone up to his ear.

“Hale and Raeken, how may I help you?” a voice called out, and Liam froze a little.

“H… Hi, my name is Liam, um, Liam Dunbar, and I was just—”

“Oh! Yes, Der told me about you. My name is Stiles, it’s wonderful to hear from you.” Stiles said. Liam nodded a little, letting out a breath.

Liam and Stiles talked, Stiles asking Liam if he could make it into the office soon. Liam had most of the day to spare, since he had an appointment with one of his regulars later tonight. He said he’d come in at eleven, and the time was ten.

He needed to get ready.

They hung up the phone, Liam jumping up and making his way to his room. He didn’t want to show up in dingy clothes, but he didn’t having anything really ‘professional’. He opted for grabbing his nicest and darkest pair of denim jeans, and a nice smooth sloid-colored shirt. It was his nicest one that didn’t have a stain or have a faded graphic design on it.

He headed for the car after putting on his deodorant and a tad bit of cologne, putting in the address in his phone and heading for the office. Coincidentally, the building was in uptown LA, and Liam had to take a moment to calm himself.

He stepped out of his car, heading inside to the elevators, hitting the button for ‘H&R’. He tapped his foot anxiously, listening to the little dings of the elevator hitting each floor on its way to the lobby. Someone came and stood right next to him, clearing their throat. He looked over, seeing that it was a man with a sharp cut jaw, dirty blonde hair, and some nice hands that Liam would be having fantasies over.

“I’m Theo, and you are?” The man asked, and Liam looked away from his hands up to his face.

Liam swallowed a little, opening his mouth to speak, but the elevator doors dinged open. They both stepped in, Liam clearing his throat.

“I’m Liam. Um, Derek—I mean, Mr….” Liam trailed off. He was a little embarrassed and a little upset.

“His last name is Hale, sweetheart.” Theo said, voice a little low.

“Oh! Um, Mr. Hale gave me his information and his fiancé asked me to come in to check the place out.” Liam said softly. Theo smiled a little, leaning back against the rail of the elevator.

“I know who you are now. Derek said, if you like it, you’ll be working under my name.” Theo said.

Liam nodded a bit.

“I’m assuming you’re apart of the ‘Raeken’ side of the business?” He asked slowly, trying to understand the new information that was being thrown at him.

“I am. You’re gonna like it here, Liam. Hope you have a great tour, sweetheart.” Liam felt his knees buckle a little at those words, Theo smirking and winking at him.

Liam groaned softly. If he was already getting wet just looking at Theo, what was it gonna be like working with the man?

He shook himself out of his stupor, heading to Stiles’ office. He knocked on the door, hearing gasps and hushes, both him and Derek coming out with disheveled clothing. He smiled a little awkwardly, Derek clearing his throat and wiping his mouth, Stiles shifting side to side.

“Um, hi, I’m Liam.” He waved awkwardly at Stiles. Stiles smiled a bit, nodding, shooing Derek out of the office.

“Hi, Liam. Super sorry about that, I lost track of time. Shall we get started?” He asked, and Liam nodded, giggling a little.

Stiles sent him a small smile, both of them walking together.

He met Scott, Erica, Boyd, Tracy, Hayden (who eyed him up a lot) Corey, and Mason. Mason and him hit it off instantly, both of them cracking jokes. He was unaware that everyone was watching him though, until someone cleared their throat.

Both him and Mason stopped what they were doing, looking over at the crowd that they had formed in the room. Liam looked away shyly, Theo standing there with Derek, Theo’s suit jacket off, his arms bulging through the fabric of his shirt. Liam blushed hard, looking away from everyone and to the ground, Mason clearing his throat as well, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Come on, Liam. One more area to go through.” Stiles said, a small smile on his face.

Liam waved by to Mason who waved bye back, Liam walking over to Stiles. Derek and Theo went behind them, and Liam blushed a little. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Theo’s head whip up and stare at him. He smiled a little, turning back around, and walking to the last area with Stiles. Stiles went to speak, but was hushed by his fiancé, Stiles being led away. Liam turned to Theo, Theo smiling at him a little. Liam blushed and looked at the ground, pushing the door open.

“This is going to be your office, if you want it. Mason technically shares half.” Theo said.

“Fuck yeah, this is gonna be amazing.” Liam said, walking over to the desk and sitting in the chair, spinning in it.

Theo leaned against the doorframe, watching Liam, arms crossed against his chest.

“I’ll be your boss now, you realize that?” Theo said. Liam nodded, looking at him.

“Yeah, is that an issue?” Liam asked, and Theo shook his head, his eyes dragging over Liam’s body, settling on his crotch.

“Nope.”

Liam smiled.

He was so going to love working here.

\-------------------------------------------

Oh, did he ever love working here.

And it had only been a week.

Theo and him had been going back and forth, the ust and chemistry between them was undeniable.

It had started out innocently, brushing hands against one another in the elevator, brushing their arms together on their way to the office.

Now, though. Now it was really getting on.

Liam was stood near the front of the elevator doors, Theo behind him. He knew he looked good today, had purposefully dressed the way he did to get Theo’s attention.

It had worked.

Theo brushed up against him, chest to his back, a hand grabbing his hip in a solid hold. Theo reached out with his free hand hitting the ‘stop’ button on the elevator panel, the hand traveling to his hip. Both hands were now seated firmly on his hips, pulling Liam into his chest more.

Liam gasped softly, his head falling to the side, Theo taking advantage and kissing up and down the column of skin, sucking a rough mark over his pulse point. Liam bit his lip, his hand flying back to grab at Theo’s bicep. Theo continued working marks into his skin, Liam’s legs literally shaking.

“I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you… god… do you have any idea what you do to me?” He asked, and Liam shook his head, unsure of what to say.

“You’re so irresistible.” Theo said, getting the message across with another hickey marked onto his skin.

He’d be surprised if he had any of his neck left.

“Please, sir…” Liam whispered, and Theo smiled against his skin, his hands working the flesh of Liam’s hips slowly.

“You’re going to come to my office, five o’clock sharp, and you and I are going to have some fun. Do you understand me, Liam?” He asked, lips against the shell of his ear.

“Yes, sir.” Liam said, eyes opening for the first time, seeing how gone Theo looked.

He knew he didn’t look any better.

However, it hit him in that moment, Theo was going to see one of the most important parts of him, and he wouldn’t know how to react when Theo found out.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I am so so so sorry for the slow update. School has really just taken it out of me and my mental health hasn't been the best. With break coming up, I will for sure post more. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you enjoy reading this. I love you all. As always, comments are appreciated <3.

Liam showed up to Theo’s office at five on the dot, Theo packing up his bag, ready to go. Liam knew he had to tell Theo, couldn’t just keep it a secret. He had to tell Theo, and Theo needed to know now.

“Hey, um. There’s something I need to talk to you about.” Liam said, and Theo looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

“Okay, what is it? You don’t have an STD right?” Theo laughed softly, and Liam shook his head, his hands starting to shake from his nervousness, the heart in his chest pounding even harder.

He took a drag of a breath, the motion catching in his lungs. He shook his head a little, looking up at the ceiling.

“So, um, you know how sometimes, when children are born, they don’t always come out with the ‘designed’ parts for them?” He started, his voice shaking, his hands shaking even more.

Theo grew concerned for Liam, walking over and grabbing his hands gently, running his thumb over the backs of them.

“Yes, I do. One of my friends has a sibling like that.” Theo said softly, and Liam let out a small breath, nodding to himself a bit. He looked up at Theo, steeling himself, eyes staying connected.

“I have that. And… and I get it. If that changes things for you.” Liam said.

Theo shook his head a little, smiling softly at Liam. Liam went to go talk again, but Theo hushed him with a kiss, pulling him close, and holding onto him like he was a lifeline. Liam gasped softly, grabbing onto the meat of Theo’s shoulders, holding him close. His hands traveled to Theo’s hair, grabbing and pulling gently on the strands. Theo gasped softly, hands gripping tighter on Liam’s hips. They only pulled apart when there was a knock on the door, both of them clearing their throats, straightening out their clothes. Derek and Stiles walked in, Stiles looking worse for wear, hickeys littering his throat, his shirt rumpled.

Liam didn’t know how often they did it, but it was clear that they did it a _lot_ in the office. Liam and Stiles gave each other small smiles, Derek and Theo conversing for a moment or two about some new deal that came up. Both gentlemen said their goodbyes to one another, Derek taking Stiles by his hip and walking out of the room with him.

Liam turned back to look at Theo, and Theo smiled a little, wrapping an arm around Liam’s shoulders, walking them out of the room as well.

Liam looked up at Theo, biting his lip and smiling a little.

He was excited.

\-------------------------------------

Theo was also excited, it seemed, since he couldn’t keep his hands off of Liam in the car. Liam had laughed, setting his hands back down on the steering wheel, telling him he needed to pay attention to his driving.

Theo had grumbled a little, but had paid attention to his driving, Liam settling back into the passenger seat. Theo’s car was nice, spacious. It had a nice, clean leather look on the interior, and a sleek black look on the outside, the windows tinted. Liam looked out the window, watching as all the scenery passed by, Theo pulling into a very prestige community. Liam wasn’t sure he should even be there, if he was being honest. Theo pulled into a garage, the garage holding at most, six, maybe seven cars, all of various shades of red and black. Theo must like red and black.

They both unbuckled their seat belts, stepping out of the car. Liam looked around, taking in the sights around him. It was a nice place to be, and it was somewhere he didn’t think he’d ever wanna leave.

But he still had his mom to take care of at home.

He shook himself out of stupor, walking with Theo through the halls and to the main part of the house, the floor a bright white marble color. Liam looked around, seeing that it was probably the most elegant place he had ever been in.

And he was going to probably get some of the best dick of his life here.

Amazing.

\-----------------------------------

They had dinner first, something not too fancy, spaghetti with garlic bread, and some drinks. Theo was an excellent cook, the garlic bread made by him, not anything like what Liam would’ve bought at the store.

Liam had finished first, excusing himself to the bathroom to freshen up his breath because who wants to be smelling garlic while trying to get sexy times on? Gross.

He came back downstairs, seeing that Theo was rinsing his mouth as well, probably having multiple bathrooms to use downstairs as well as the upstairs. Liam walked over to him, trailing his hands up and over his shoulder blades to his shoulders, down his arms, back up then back down again.

Theo rolled his neck, relaxing into Liam’s touch. Liam smiled softly, slowly staring to unbutton Theo’s shirt. Theo smiled a little, leaning back against Liam. Liam slowly pulled the shirt off of his shoulders, laying the shirt over the side of the counter. Theo turned, leaning against the counter, pulling Liam against him, hands exploring.

Liam smiled shyly, hiding his face. Theo pulled his shirt off slowly, hands running down his chest, the digits fitting themselves between every divot and ridge of his torso. Liam did the same back, Theo having an amazing six pack on him, something he wanted to explore with his tongue. Theo looked like he had the same idea as Liam, getting on his knees, kissing up his hips to his sides, to the middle of his stomach, dipping his tongue around his navel, then kissing back down again. Liam gasped softly, hands fumbling with the button of his jeans, wanting to feel Theo’s mouth on and in other places. Theo helped with unclasping the button, pulling the zipper down slowly.

Liam had on just a plain black pair of underwear, nothing that was too revealing, and nothing that would give anything away. Theo looked up at him, as if asking for permission. Liam nodded quickly, would give anything to have Theo touch him and kiss him in any way possible.

Theo pulled his underwear down slowly, eyes widening a little, pupils dilating. He looked up at Liam, a smirk on his face. Liam blushed, hiding his face in his hands, unsure of what to do. No one really looked at him like that, even his clients had just found him as an object, nothing like the way Theo was looking at him.

“It’s so pretty and pink… can I have a taste?” Theo asked, his voice almost somewhat deeper? Liam felt his knees start to wobble, felt his palms start to sweat.

Who knew voices turned him on so much?

He nodded his ascent at Theo, Theo smiling and grabbing him by the backs of his thighs gently, burying his face in the one spot Liam felt the most pleasure from.

Theo was skilled, that was for sure, his tongue and mouth working wonders, making Liam feel things he had never felt before. Where had Theo been all his life?

Liam felt his legs start to shake, the clenching feeling in his stomach becoming stronger. He knew he was about to have a real, legit, orgasm, but he couldn’t get the words out to tell Theo. Theo just kept up his ministrations, Liam keening and gasping, biting his lip to keep the sounds in.

He came, and it was like the flood gates had opened. When he started, he couldn’t stop. Theo didn’t seem bothered by this, just tried to take as much as he could, tried to get Liam to produce more.

“Such a pretty pussy….” Theo whispered to himself.

Liam let his head fall back, biting his lip. He finally stopped coming, his legs feeling like they were about to give out at any point now.

“Just wait until I really get something in you, baby. I’ll have you screaming.” Theo said, and Liam gasped softly.

He smiled though, closing his eyes.

He couldn’t wait.

\----------------------------------------------

Theo hadn’t been lying, he’d been on the dot, as per usual. He had indeed made Liam scream, a jumbled version of his name and the word ‘daddy’ over and over again, and nothing more than that mantra.

Theo had resulted in calling him baby and sweetheart, never letting up, always thrusting deep on each word, Liam feeling him more and more, never wanting the endless pleasure to end.

He definitely wasn’t letting Theo go anytime soon, that was for sure, and it seemed that Theo shared that sentiment with him.

They were now laying in the after glow of sex, both of their eyes drooping, their hands intertwined, their hands laying together on Theo’s chest.

“You’re really good at that.” Theo whispered, and Liam smiled softly, looking up at him.

“Could say the same about you…” Liam said.

Theo smiled softly, bringing their faces close, brushing their noses together. Liam kissed him softly, then pulled away, putting his head on Theo’s shoulder.

He was right where he wanted to be, and he didn’t want to go anywhere.

He just couldn’t believe it.

He had fallen for the boss.


End file.
